Blood
by Capricorn99
Summary: She saw them, completely frozen and rooted to her spot. All out of fear more than anything else. She knew what she needed to do, she needed to leave this place. She had to leave now before THEY catch her, just like everyone else. My take on the HOTD Storyline with OCs. Rated T for gore and violence, also for the language. I do not own HighSchool of the Dead
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter # 1**

"Urgh would be stop looking already" she exclaimed out loud. Normally she didn't mind when guys ogled at her. It made her feel confident and attractive, after all it's what made her popular in the first place.

Ayame could have sworn that she had been stalked more times than her entire semester calendar.

But this was something she didn't experience before, after all being the most wanted girl in school she should be more confident about this kind of stuff. She saw him again, outside her school gates as Mr. Jennings had taken the class in the upper tier of the building. His dark, dirty hair stood out like a streetlights at night, his backpack was on his back but the way he was walking was off. It made her feel like he was injured or something.

Also she could have sworn she saw a bit of blood on his shirt, maybe Mr. Jennings lecture was more tiresome than she thought. She looked out at him, he was slowly approaching the school gates but let it slide figuring that like his usual pathetic antics this was another excuse to get in school, and he was probably having a party and sleeping with girls all night.

She ignored it and went back to her friends who were all talking about how hot Tyson looked today. There was no arguing with them there. Especially after their little history with one another.

Tyson, she definitely remembered him. That time at Jason's party, his parents room. Those pleasure able moments of lust and love smashed together. How she dreamed of more of these moments with the heartthrob.

Mystified in her fantasies she began to hear commotion from outside the school gates. It was him again.

But something was off...

He was outside of school, she could see him. Right outside, just...standing. Like an unmoving tree, not moving an inch, head down and just standing near the school gates with his head down.

Her interest peaked.

She started looking out the window ignoring Calculus and Geometrical shapes entirely and stared at him. It was creeping her out how he stood outside the school gates.

She saw the guards went to check up on the infamous stalker. Weirdly enough he was carrying his stick along with him. Strange, never saw the guards react this way before. It made her uneasy about the whole situation. Normally she couldn't be arsed about any of this but this was outside the norm.

She saw the guard approach him slowly...

What Ayame saw next, would shock her to the very core and change her life, and the people around her forever.


	2. It begins

She closed her eyes as the man's eternal scream still reached her ears. She was in a state of shock, remorse and fear. Most probably the entire School was looking at the scene. She could hear the screams of other girls in the room, the teachers and even the boys were petrified and rightly so...

Conner Thomson, the high school football player, had just bitten a person's arm clear off.

All of a sudden she heard more screams from down the gateway. Connor had apparently began to devour the guard.

He was lying on his lifeless body, his face munching away at the flesh of him who we all knew had faced the inevitable event of death

Fear was spreading. She knew this wasn't normal Ayame

She looked over at Tyler who was surprisingly trying to calm things down

Tyler was her best friend, she had him with her since they were kids. They shared everything together, from romance to fear to laugher and randomness. Mostly the randomness...

He was a complete goof, a real idiot at times. But her idiot. No matter what he did she always found a way to appreciate it

He was never the bad ass kind, but rather the gentle and caring kind, who always used to rush in and make himself look stupid.

Her respect for him grew when one night she arrived at his hostel room, completely devoid of sense and filled with Vodka

In her drunk phase she didn't realize the events that transpired.

They were wrapped in lust, which had completely overtaken them

until it almost went to the point of no return when Tyler himself stopped her. Gave her back her clothes, gave her some water...

and dropped her off at her apartment. All that she could remember was his last words. "I will never take advantage of you."

She smiled at him, but it quickly diminished as soon as it appeared. As she thought the situation couldn't get any worse...

The advancing Connor or whoever she thought "IT" was got up and tried to attack the rest of the guards as well.

The struck he down quickly enough but no one was prepared for what they saw next...

Amongst the chaos.

The lying body of the guard that was presumed dead began to twitch..

she could see it, its hands had begun to roam around on the ground and suddenly...

It picked itself back up just...staring at god knows what on the ground

'Holy Shit' she managed to say before the guard picked itself up and just like Connor, was 'changed'.


End file.
